Hello, Kouhai!
by acchan5
Summary: Kim Jaejoong hanyalah seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun biasa, bersekolah di SMA biasa, dan memiliki kehidupan yang juga biasa. Yang membuat luar biasa adalah, teman-teman 4D-nya, kelakuannya, dan…. Jung Yunho. Well, high school is just too fun, right Jaejoongie? /YunJae/ School life/


Hello, Kouhai!

Genre :

Romance, Friendship, Family

*Rated :

T

*Disclaimer :

I own nothing but the plot

*Summary :

Kim Jaejoong hanyalah seorang pemuda berusia 17 tahun biasa, bersekolah di SMA biasa, dan memiliki kehidupan yang juga biasa. Memiliki orangtua super sibuk hingga nyaris tak pernah pulang bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan. Yang membuat luar biasa adalah, teman-teman 4D-nya, kelakuannya, dan…. Jung Yunho.

Enjoy, minna-san~

Chapter 1: Introduction

"Hei, jauhi aku!" Jaejoong memekik jengkel sambil melotot ke arah seorang pemuda yang dengan seenaknya duduk menempel di sebelahnya. Dengan kesal, pemuda manis itu bangkit dari kursi kayu yang didudukinya, tak menghiraukan sang 'teman' yang sekarang memanggil-manggil namanya. Pagi-pagi hidupnya sudah dirusak begini.

"Ya, Jaejoong-ah! Mau kemana sih?" sang teman, Yoochun buru-buru meraih tas ransel yang tadi sempat di taruhnya di tanah berumput dan mengejar langkah lebar Jaejoong dengan berlari kecil. Sesekali, Yoochun membenarkan letak kacamata GG berbingkai hitam yang dipakainya. Terlihat dewasa.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Yoochun? Berhenti mengejarku seperti polisi mengejar maling bisa tidak?" Jaejoong menyalak kesal dengan suara rendah saat Yoochun sudah berhasil mengejar langkahnya. Si manis itu tak berani berlari atau bersuara keras apalagi berteriak karena mereka berdua sedang berjalan bersisian di koridor kelas tiga. Memang tidak ada peraturan yang melarang murid untuk melakukan hal-hal tersebut, tapi sebagai adik kelas, Jaejoong cukup tahu diri untuk tidak mengganggu kakak-kakak kelas tiga yang sedang ada jadwal pelajaran tambahan pagi.

"Aku memang punya cita-cita untuk menjadi polisi, Jaejoongie, tapi aku tidak punya cita-cita untuk melihatmu jadi maling," tanggap Yoochun cuek dengan nada datar. Dahi Jaejoong berkedut. Awas saja kau, Yoochun.

"Kalau saja hukum tidak ada, aku mungkin sudah menghajarmu, Yoochun-an," desis Jaejoong. Setelah mengambil napas dalam beberapa kali, Jaejoong kembali berjalan dengan gaya tenangnya yang biasa. Dengan _style_ 'cuek' khusus yang selalu dialamatkannya kepada Yoochun.

"Santai saja, Jae. Kalau mau _sparring_, aku tidak keberatan menemanimu. Aku juga bisa TKW, ingat?" Yoochun nyengir, senang karena bisa menggoda Jaejoong. Agenda rutinnya setiap hari adalah menyulut amarah Jaejoong kemudian menggodanya habis-habisan. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan otaknya, tapi Yoochun selalu beranggapan kalau wajah Jaejoong saat sedang marah itu imut. Anehnya, orang lain selalu berkata bahwa Jaejoong terlihat menyeramkan saat sedang marah.

"Jangan disingkat, _baka_! Taekwondo ya Taekwondo!" semprot Jaejoong tak terima. Pemuda itu kan ikut Taekwondo sejak SD, jelaslah dia tidak terima kalau teknik bela diri kebanggaannya direndahkan begitu.

"Terserah padaku dong, Jaejoongie. Mau TKW atau Taekwondo, itu hakku," jawab Yoochun acuh tak acuh sambil memainkan ponselnya. Tak lama, pemuda itu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana dan berjalan menjauh menuju deretan kelas sebelas. Sebelum memasuki kelasnya, XI 2, Yoochun menyempatkan diri menoleh kepada Jaejoong dan menggodanya dengan tampang jahil, "Bye, cantik~"

Dahi Jaejoong berkedut. Melangkah menuju kelasnya sendiri yang bersebelahan dengan kelas Yoochun, XI 3. Jaejoong mendesis rendah, "Sepupu sialan. Aku tidak akan mau mengakuimu lagi."

Ahh~ bahkan tak seorangpun yang mengenal mereka berdua percaya bahwa status mereka adalah sepupu untuk satu sama lain, walaupun hanya sepupu jauh. Faktanya, memang tak ada yang tahu bahwa mereka adalah sepupu.

wwWWww

"It's getting worse," bisik Jaejoong kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur queen-size miliknya. Sore ini, dia memutuskan untuk membolos kursus bahasa Jepang yang sudah diikutinya selama dua tahun terakhir ini.

Jaejoong memainkan ponselnya pelan, berulang-ulang membaca pesan singkat yang dikirim Ummanya satu jam yang lalu. Sebenarnya, Jaejoong sudah hapal isi e-mail itu. Kalau mau jujur, Jaejoong sampai bosan melihat rangkaian kata di layar ponselnya.

_Sender: Umma_

_Jaejoongie, maaf. Umma dan Appa tidak bisa mengunjungimu minggu ini. Mungkin minggu depan kami baru pulang. Maaf, sayang. We love you._

Jaejoong menghela napas. Dia sedikit kecewa karena Ummanya hanya mengirim pesan singkat seperti itu, tapi dia juga tahu bahwa nanti Ummanya pasti menelepon. Umma dan segala kebiasaan anehnya, batin Jaejoong seraya melempar ponsel berwarna putih itu ke tempat kosong di sisi kanannya. Pemuda itu lalu meraih boneka beruang besar yang dibelikan sang Umma beberapa tahun lalu dan berbaring memandang langit-langit. Jaejoong ingat dulu dia sempat menolak boneka itu karena merasa boneka seperti itu hanya untuk anak perempuan. Padahal dia dulu masih anak-anak, walau bukan perempuan. Dia tertawa pahit mengingat saat-saat kebersamaan keluarganya beberapa tahun lalu.

"Padahal aku merindukan mereka. Aku bahkan tidak bisa rutin mendenger suara mereka setiap hari." Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. Dalam hati, dia memahami orang tuanya dan pekerjaan mereka. Bukan sepenuhnya salah orang tuanya kalau mereka berdua harus bekerja jauh dari dia 'kan? Toh ini semua juga demi Jaejoong sendiri. Setidaknya, orang tuanya sebisa mungkin selalu memberikan kasih sayang mereka dari jauh, selalu peduli dan memantau keadaannya dari jauh, selalu mendukungnya dari jauh.

Tapi jujur saja, Jaejoong mulai lelah dan tidak sabar. Dia sudah hidup terpisah dengan keluarganya bahkan sejak masih kelas enam Sekolah Dasar! Sejak ayahnya mulai merintis perusahaan di Jepang. Wajar kan bagi seorang anak menginginkan keberadaan orangtuanya? Keluarganya memang baik-baik saja, tapi dia ingin hidup 'normal'. Jaejoong mendesah pasrah,

"Setidaknya, mereka masih menyayangiku."

Tak lama, dering ponselnya menarik Jaejoong dari lamunannya. Dengan cepat, Jaejoong meraih ponselnya, berharap itu adalah Umma atau Appanya. Saat melihat layar ponsel, rasanya Jaejoong ingin membanting ponselnya saat melihat kata 'Yoochun Baka' tertera sebagai Caller ID.

"Yah, sepupu! Dimana kau sekarang? Kenapa tidak ikut kursus hah?" Yoochun membrondong cepat bahkan sebelum Jaejoong bisa mengucapakan 'halo'. Dengan kesal, Jaejoong membuka mulut akan menjawab, namun Yoochun memotong dengan ketus.

"Aku tidak menerima alasan. Kenapa tidak ikut kursus, Jae? My Mom khawatir padamu, dia mengira kau mungkin tenggelam di sungai atau apa."

Jaejoong tidak tahu kenapa, tapi mungkin memang sudah digariskan begitu, setiap kali berbicara dengan Yoochun, dahinya selalu berkedut dan emosinya selalu meledak-ledak.

"Bukan urusanmu aku sedang dimana. Lagipula, mustahil Ahjumma mengira aku tenggelam di sungai, dia kan tidak se-baka kau," balas Jaejoong tak kalah ketus. Walaupun dia yakin kalau Umma Yoochun tidak akan punya pikiran seburuk itu, Jaejoong tahu benar kalau Ahjumma mengkhawatirkannya. Menyadari kenyataan itu, Jaejoong jadi terharu.

"Che, kalau bukan karena Umma yang memberiku tugas untuk menjadi 'bodyguard' gratisanmu, kau pasti sudah aku cekik dari dulu, Jae." Suara Yoochun terdengar mendesah lemah. Tak lama, pemuda itu kembali meneruskan, "Ya, intinya kenapa tidak ikut kursus? Umma beneran khawatir loh."

"Aku sedang males, lagipula aku juga sibuk. Tolong katakan pada Ahjumma kalau aku minta maaf dan aku sedang baik-baik aja. Minggu depan aku pasti hadir kok." Jaejoong tak membantah lagi kali ini. Entah bagaimana, dia bisa tahu dan yakin kalau sebenarnya Yoochun juga mengkhawatirkannya. Toh aku kursus di tempat kursus bahasa Jepang milik keluarga Yoochun, batin Jaejoong.

"Oke. Eh, besok aku tidak bisa menjemputmu saat berangkat sekolah, Jae. Berangkat sendiri saja ya? Iya dong!" Yoochun mencoba memelas namun berakhir dengan kegagalan yang parah. Jaejoong mendengus mendengarnya,

"Kapan sih kau bisa menjemputku? Seminggu sekali saja belum tentu. Lagipula, aku jauh lebih suka berangkat sendiri," balas Jaejoong menyindir.

"Thanks, Jaejoongie. Kau memang sepupu yang paling baik! Aku jadi terharu~." Terdengar suara Yoochun yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan sebelum kemudian sambungan telepon terputus begitu saja. Jaejoong melongo memandangi ponselnya,

"Kenapa lagi sih dia?"

wwWWww

Jaejoong duduk melamun di bangkunya yang terletak di sisi jendela. Pandangannya terlempar keluar, sama sekali menghiraukan keadaan kelasnya yang kacau balau seperti pasar karena tidak ada guru yang mengajar. Di luar, tepatnya di lapangan basket, tampak anak kelas sepuluh yang sedang bermain basket. Tampaknya mereka sedang bertanding karena ada dua tim cowok yang sedang berebut bola dengan anak-anak perempuan yang bersorak-sorak mendukung dari tepi lapangan.

Tatapan Jaejoong jatuh pada salah satu pemuda di tengah lapangan. Melihat pemuda itu, Jaejoong langsung tahu bahwa mereka dari kelas sepuluh dua. Tak sengaja, tatapan mereka berbenturan. Secepat kilat Jaejoong langsung mengalihkan pandangannya, berpura-pura membaca buku bahasa Jepang yang sedari tadi berada di atas mejanya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pening.

"Ya Tuhan…" desah Jaejoong pasrah.

"Jae? Sedang apa?" seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Suaranya melengkingnya familiar, Jaejoong langsung bisa mengenalinya.

"Hanya sedang membaca buku, Junsu-ah." Jaejoong memaksakan seulas senyum, "Kamu sedang apa?"

Junsu mengernyit memandang teman sekelasnya, "Kau mengulang pertanyaanku." Si imut bersuara tinggi itu cemberut. "Well, aku bosan. Anak-anak malah melakukan hal-hal tidak jelas dari tadi. Dosa apa kita sampai terdampar di kelas ini," lanjutnya dengan ekspresi mengeluh yang lucu.

Jaejoong tersenyum geli mendengar keluhan temannya. "Dosamu banyak, Su." Jaejoong membalas dengan kerlingan jahil. Tak ayal, kalimatnya barusan menuai pekikan jengkel dan toyoran di bahu. Mencoba terlihat ceria, Jaejoong tertawa ringan sambil balas mencubit Junsu walau sesekali matanya melirik ke arah lapangan basket di bawah. Saat Jaejoong melihat lapangan di bawah sudah kosong, pemuda itu mendesah kecewa. _Sudah bubarkan olahraganya_, keluhnya sedikit tidak terima.

wwWWww

Waktu istirahat adalah sesuatu yang dianggap sebagai dewa penyelamat oleh sebagian besar siswa. Bukan salah mereka sebenarnya, mengingat otak meraka sudah dijejali oleh berbagai macam rumus-rumus dan materi yang membuat kepala pening.

Pemuda itu sama. Dia berjalan bersama beberapa temannya menuju kantin saat matanya menangkap sosok cantik yang hanya duduk di bangkunya sambil menunduk memainkan ponsel. Pemuda itu mengerlingkan matanya ke arah papan nama yang menggantung di atas pintu kelas. XI 3. Melihat tulisan tersebut, pemuda itu kembali memandangi si cantik yang masih tak beranjak dari posisinya di dalam kelas dengan seulas senyum samar. Memperhatikan ekspresi aneh yang dikeluarkan sang objek tatapan. Ekspresi menerawang dengan kedua pipi yang dipenuhi semburat kemerahan. Manisnya~.

"Yah, Jung! Lihat apa sih?" salah seorang temannya bertanya heran seraya menarik kepala Jung Yunho agar menghadap ke depan, mengingat pemuda itu hampir menabrak seorang anak kelas sepuluh lainnya tadi. Yunho diam tak menjawab, hanya mendengus kesal.

"Lihat apa? Tentu saja dia sedang memandangi Jaejoong sunbae dari kelas sebelas itu," celetuk anak lain dengan postur tubuh tinggi kurus, Shim Changmin, yang mengerlingkan matanya ke arah Jaejoong di dalam kelas. Ucapannya sukses mendapat hadian _death glare_ dari Yunho

"Hahaha… kalau kau mau berbicara padanya, masuk saja ke kelasnya, Yunho-ah!" dengan tak berperi kemanusiaan, Siwon mendorong Yunho masuk ke dalam kelas Jaejoong. Untungnya, pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu bisa menghentikan aksi memalukan teman-temannya sebelum tubuhnya bahkan mendekati pintu kelas XI 3. Dengan segera, Yunho melangkah cepat menuju kantin sambil menggerutu tentang betapa memalukannya sikap teman-temannya, walaupun sesaat sebelum menjauh, dia sempat melemparkan pandangan kepada si pemuda cantik yang masih setia menundukkan kepala seolah tak menyadari kehebohan di depan kelas. Dalam hati Yunho menghela napas lega. Changmin dan yang lain mengikuti Yunho dari belakang, sesekali mereka menggoda Jung muda itu dengan heboh dan menertawakan kekakuannya terhadap seorang Kim Jaejoong, sukses mendapat pandangan aneh dari siswa-siswi lain yang sedang berada di koridor.

wwWWww

Jaejoong kembali menghela napas melihat pesan yang baru masuk ke ponselnya.

_Sender : Umma _

_Jaejoongie, bagaimana kabarmu, sayang? Umma benar-benar kangen, Appa juga. Oh ya, bagaimana sekolahmu? Umma dan Appa sibuk sekali di sini. Nanti malam, kami akan menelpon._

Kenapa mereka selalu sibuk sih? Aku kan juga butuh perhatian mereka, lebih dari ini. Aku kan juga ingin bisa bermanja-manja lagi dengan mereka. Jaejoong membatin pasrah sambil tetap memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah ponsel . Matanya menari-nari menyisir huruf demi huruf yang tertera di layar ponselnya. Dia amasih belum ingin berhenti membaca pesan singkat itu. Semua pesan dari orang tuanya adalah hal yang berharga.

Sadar bahwa dia sudah mulai hafal isi pesan singkat itu, Jaejoong menutup pesan tersebut dan berganti membuka album foto yang berada di ponselnya dengan malas. Iseng, jemari Jaejoong bergerak memencet tombol navigasi ponsel, menggulirkan berbagai foto yang tersimpan di ponselnya. Saat foto-foto berhenti bergulir, mata Jaejoong menangkap sebuah foto yang dengan yakin diambilnya sendiri. Dalam foto tersebut, terlihat seorang pemuda yang duduk di salah satu gazebo yang tersebar di taman sekolahnya. Pemuda itu berada di tengah lingkaran teman-temannya, mereka sedang tertawa bersama. Tanpa sadar, Jaejoong terus menggulirkan foto-foto yang tersebut, memperhatikan foto-foto orang yang sama dengan berbagai pose.

Semua foto itu diambilnya dengan diam-diam. Mustahil Jaejoong berani meminta langsung, bertatapan saja Jaejoong sudah malu setengah mati. Jaejoong merasakan pipinya menghangat tiba-tiba. Matanya masih saja menerawang. Entah kenapa, dia tiba-tiba menolehkan kepalanya, memandang ke arah pintu kelas. Tidak ada siapapun di sana. Hanya ada beberapa temannya yang sedang bercanda di depan pintu dan siswa-siswi lain yang berlalu lalang di koridor depan kelas. Jaejoong tertegun saat ia sekilas menangkap gambaran punggung lelaki yang sangat dikenalinya. Ya Tuhan…

wwWWww

Satu minggu berlalu dengan cepat. Rasanya sang waktu sedang diburu. Menghiraukan terpaan angin yang dengan lembut melewatinya, ataupun suara gaduh teman-temannya, Jaejoong melangkah meninggalkan kelasnya. Jessica yang sedang bergosip seru dengan Yoona memandang bingung,

"Mau kemana, Jaejoong-ah?" Jessica bertanya ingin tahu, membuat Yoona ikut memandangnya.

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar." Jaejoong menjawab dengan senyum gugup. Jessica dan Yoona hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali bergosip. Jaejoong menghela napas dan melangkah keluar. Ia berjalan di koridor yang ramai karena memang masih jam istirahat. Saat sampai di ujung koridor, Jaejoong menimbang-nimbang sebentar dengan ragu, namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbelok ke arah kanan walau sebenarnya juga terdapat toilet yang lebih dekat jika ia berbelok ke arah kiri.

Jaejoong masih berjalan dengan tenang. Sudah tidak banyak murid kelas sebelas yang berpapasan dengannya karena ini memang area ruang kelas sepuluh.

"Annyeong, Jaejoong sunbae." Seorang anak kelas sepuluh yang dia ingat junior Yoochun di klub basket menyapanya ringan. Jaejoong hanya melempar senyum sambil menganggukkan kepala. Jantung Jaejoong tiba-tiba berdegup kencang saat melihat papan kelas bertulis X 2 di depannya. Ia menggigit bibir menahan senyum saat mata bulatnya melihat Yunho sedang bercanda seru dengan teman-temannya di dalam kelas.

"Astaga!" Bibir penuhnya mengeluarkan pekikan kecil saat ia hampir terjatuh karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri, membuat beberapa anak kelas sepuluh memandang heran. Beberapa lagi menahan tawa.

"Gwenchanayo, Sunbae?" tanya seorang anak perempuan di sampingnya. Wajah Jaejoong memerah.

"Gwenchana!" Jaejoong menjawab dengan sedikit memekik. Ia mempercepat langkahnya dan segera memasuki toilet laki-laki.

BRAK

Jaejoong menutup pintu toilet dengan sedikit bantingan saking gugupnya.

'Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan! Itu tadi memalukan! Bagaimana jika ada temannya yang melihat kekonyolanku tadi, lalu bercerita pada Yunho. Ani!' Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya panik. Lelaki itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri, dan memutuskan untuk membasuh wajahnya di depan wastafel. Setelah selesai, Jaejoong segera membuka pintu toilet.

"Gwenchana, Jaejoong! Jangan gugup kalau nanti melewati kealsnya oke." Jaejoong berjalan sambil bergumam sendiri. Pandangannya mengarah ke bawah dengan gesture yang menggemaskan.

"Jaejoong sunbae?" Jaejoong langsung berhenti mendadak saat mendengar suara bass yang familiar tersebut. Wajah cantiknya mendongak dengan cepat dengan kedua bola mata bulatnya yang memandang kaget saat menemukan sosok Jung Yunho berdiri depannya.

"Jaejoong sunbae?! Eh, sunbae sedang apa?" Yunho tiba-tiba saja bersemangat, namun detik berikutnya dia meringis menyadari pertanyaan bodohnya. 'Sedang apa?' Yunho merutuk dalam hati.

"Se… sedang… aku sedang… tersesat!" Jawab Jaejoong reflek. Kemudian, ia menyesali jawaban bodohnya saat melihat raut wajah Yunho yang seolah… O.o

"Hah?" Yunho memandang bingung. 'Tersesat?' Bangunan sekolah mereka tidak seluas itu sampai bisa membuat Jaejoong yang sudah hampir dua tahun bersekolah tersesat, ani? Yunho melihat Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, suatu kebiasaan yang telah lama disadari Yunho.

"Aku… maksudku… aku…" Jaejoong terlihat panik sendiri. Yunho makin mengernyitkan dahi. Hei! Apa Jaejoong takut padanya? Memang dia menakutkan ya?

TEEEETTTTT! TEEEETTT!

Tiba-tiba saja bel sekolah mereka berbunyi nyaring, tanda waktu istirahat sudah habis. Wajah Jaejoong cerah tiba-tiba.

"Permisi!" lagi-lagi Jaejoong memekik saking gugupnya. Lelaki itu buru-buru berlari keluar toilet, hampir menabrak Yunho yang memang berada di depannya, dan sekali lagi hampir terjatuh karena menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri.

"Woa!" Yunho reflek memekik saat melihat sunbae manis itu berlari dengan terburu-buru melewatinya dan hampir terjatuh. Yunho masih diam di depan pintu toilet. Beberapa detik setelahnya, tawa lelaki itu meledak.

"Ya Tuhan, Jaejoong sunbae! Hahaha…" Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya geli.

Sunbae satu itu manis sekali~

To Be Continue

Hai, Annyeong! Salam kenal semua. Acchan here~ saya newbie, dan otomatis ini ff pertama saya di fandom dan akun ini. Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya oh ya, visit my new blog ya acchan5 . wordpress . com (spasi dihapus) gomawo ^^.


End file.
